Concert
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: I really couldn't think of a good title. Tony takes Pepper to see her favorite singer. Pepperony fluff


**A/N: This story came to me a while back, thought I'd post it. I really hope you guys like it:)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Iron man, or Bon Jovi:)**

**

* * *

**

Tony walked into Pepper's office, trying to hide a grin. He knew asking her this was a long short of her actually agreeing but he couldn't help himself. He stood leaning against her office door's frame, he knew she knew he was there but she wouldn't look up, to absorbed by the hundreds of emails.

"What do you need Mr. Stark?" She asked, still typing and never looking up.

"Actually, I want to take you somewhere." Tony started. Pepper didn't even flinch, so used to his ridiculous ideas of where he would want to go.

"Is that so. Where would you like to go? Happy is out front with the car, you don't need me to go with you." She said, finally looking up at him.

"Pepper, I will always need you. But I said I want to take _you _somewhere. How do you feel about going to a concert with me?" He asked, you could actually _hear _the smirk in his voice. Pepper blinked, oddly confused by what he asked.

"...You, you want to go to a concert? Why not just take Rhodey. I'm sure he'd be happy to go and watch whatever girl band you're going to see, getting drunk and them taking they're tops off..." Pepper trailed off with a roll of her eyes. Tony ignored her coment about the girls band.

"I would but Rhodey doesn't really like Bon Jovi." Tony said. He knew he hit the nail on the head with that one because he knew for a fact that Bon Jovi was one of her favorite singers. Pepper stared at him, agape, eyes wide and filled with excitement

"You...you got tickets to see Bon Jovi!?" She asked excited and suprised.

"Yeah, I'm Tony Stark after all, Pepper. I definetly could score some tickets for him." Tony said as he moved closer into her office. "So, do you want to go?" He asked, with the same smirk in his voice. It took her amomebt to over come her excitment.

"Where and when is it?" She asked.

"Tonight. And before you say anything about 'work to do' I'm your boss, and as your boss I'm _ordering _you to spend a night out...withme" He muttered the last part quick and quietly, and if she noticed she didn't say anything about it.

"...Okay." Pepper said with a smile. Tony looked a little startled.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yes, but only because it's Bon Jovi." She said as she closed out of her inbox and stood up to get her purse.

"I'm gonna go home and change and I'll meet you at your house in an hour." Pepper said as she leaned into him and gave him a peck on the cheeck.

* * *

An hour later Tony was showered and dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans that were not ripped or had grease on them. Pepper opened his front door and excepted him to be still getting ready or just getting out of the shower but to her surprise, as she came in he was coming in from the living room dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, you look great Pepper." Tony said. She had a purple cami on under a demin jacket and was wearing blue jeans and still had her stelletios on.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She said with a smile.

"Not that I don't like them but, we're going to a concert, not a business meeting so why the high heels?" He asked with a grin, she rolled her eyes.

"Because there will be a lot of people in front of us and I wouldn't be able to see as well." Pepper said.

"How do you know? I got great seats!" Tony said as they headed out the door,

"Really? And what L.A. scalper did you get them from?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Come on we're gonna be late." He said as they went in her car.

Another twenty minutes later they arrived at The Greek Theatre in Los Angeles. _(A/N: I just had to google something that was close in L.A. I'm sorry if that theatre dosen't do stuff like this, I've never been there) _It was packed just like Pepper susspected but after people spotted Tony Stark they pretty much backed off.

"Wow, you were right, these are great seats!" Pepper said excited as they were only a couple of rows from the front. Tony loved the smile on her face. Suddenly Bon Jovi appeared on stage in a flood of smoke and lights and everyone was screaming, especially Pepper, who Tony thought he'd never heard such a delighted sound.

They opened with Livin On A Prayer and Pepper was screaming and singing along with them. Tony enjoyed watching her have a good time and seeing her face all lit up with her excitment and the millions of lights shinning down on her. Another hour passed of songs and Pepper was still very happy. During the time he left to go get them some drinks. When he came back he handed Pepper her's and she dowsed it down in seconds. Probably thirsty from all her screaming, Tony thought.

"Having fun?" Tony asked jokingly as

"Yes! Thanks, thanks for this. I really needed it." Pepper said with a smile.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself." Tony said. Pepper smiled brightly at him.

Another hour later, the concert was over and Tony and Pepper were walking out of the concert hall. They made it back to Malibu in recorded time as they went to his mansion

"This was an amazing night." Tony said as they both walked in his mansion.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for taking me Tony" Pepper said sweetly.

"No problem Pepper, I love making you happy." He said as he sat down on his couch. Pepper came around and sat next to him. After a moment of silence Tony spoke,

"...You know you can't go home now right?" His question took her by surprise.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Well, first of all your extremly tired and I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel and second of all, you did have a little to drink at the concert.

"Tony I only had one beer! Plus, I might be tired but I'm not _that _tired." Pepper said with a smile.

"Still, I would think it would be safer if...you stayed with me. I mean here!" He quickly caught himself. After much thought, Pepper answered him.

"Okay" He looked surprised. "I'll sleep here tonight if it will make you feel better." Pepper said.

"It would. Okay Pepper, go up to your guest room. You look really tired you I'm gonna let you start late tomorrow morning. And if you argue I'll make you take the whole day off." He added as he saw her wanting to protest. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine Tony. See you in the morning." Pepper said as she turned to leave before she heard Tony speak.

"Goodnight Miss Potts." He said. Pepper didn't turn around but he knew she smiled when she said "Goodnight Mr. Stark."


End file.
